User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part Vll
Paradox: This statement is false. Winter examined the temporary sheath he had made for Revan out of leather. It fit Revan's blade almost perfectly. He attached it to his belt and sheathed Revan. Whenever he had the chance, Winter had been examining Revan. The hilt was long enough to grab with two hands but not too long that it was cumbersome. It was wrapped with worn leather. Strangely, it had no pommel, ending slightly rounded. The cross-guard was slightly curved and about two inches on each side. The blade was the strangest though. It looked as if the middle of the blade was cut out leaving two thinner blades with a gap in between. The blade's end was made for stabbing. Winter discovered this when he accidentally impaled a rock while trying to attack a King Burny and sheared it in half. "What secrets do you hold?" Winter wondered aloud. "Talking to a sword?" Winter turned to see Eze grinning at him. "No. Just...thinking aloud." Winter said. Eze snorted. "Well Kajah says that we are ready to go. You coming?" Eze asked. Winter got up and followed Eze back to their camp. Will was sitting on a large rock sharpening his sword. Tia sat crosslegged on the floor playing with her animal friends. Kajah hovered nearby looking deeper into the cave. He turned as they approached. "We are ready to go when you are Winter." Kajah said. "Ok then. Cover up our existence here and let's go." Winter said, all aware of monsters that may come after them. After covering their tracks, Winter and his units advanced deeper into the cave. "These are goblin tracks." Winter concluded after studying tracks on the ground that Tia had noticed. "We must be getting close to more monsters. Keep your eyes open. All the fire could mess up your senses." Winter started forward again but Will stopped him. "Wait. These tracks have more weight on the heel. These goblins were not moving forward. They were moving backwards." "Ooh. Clever, clever, yes. Clever unit. Unit smart. Now unit die!" The small group spun and saw two goblins advancing towards them from behind, clubs ready. Winter drew Revan. "Eze, Kajah, take the one on the right! Me and Will will handle the other one. Tia, stay back and ready to heal if necessary." Tia stepped back as the group split up. Winter and Will advanced side by side. Then the goblin stepped to their left, putting Will in front of Winter, effectively giving the goblin only one opponent to deal with. Will and the goblin began to engage in combat. Frustrated, Winter tried to move around Will's right side but the goblin countered by moving left around Will. Winter continued trying to move around Will but the goblin kept countering his movement. Then, Winter got an idea. When he had used Steel Fury, the energy released was unrestrained. He wondered what would happen if he focused the energy. "Will, duck!" He shouted. As Will moved out of the way, Winter shouted, "Steel Fury!" this time focusing the raw energy through Revan. He swung Revan in an arc, sending a blade of energy towards the goblin, who had no time to defend itself. It disappeared. Winter could still feel the energy within him and realized if he focused the energy, it used less. It also seemed that the energy regenerated. Turning towards Kajah and Eze, he focused the remaining energy through his hand and a ball of energy appeared, similar to Kajah's but while Kajah's were bright orbs, Winter's seemed to be a swirling mass. He threw it at the last goblin which promptly disappeared as the energy hit it. "Cool!" Eze said. "It seems that you are strengthening Winter. Soon you may not need us." Kajah said. "Of course he'll need us! Who else will heal him?" Tia said. Winter had gotten her to open up a bit more as they travelled. "Not matter who with him. I destroy him! HAHAHAHA!" Category:Blog posts